Interview with an Alien Vampire
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben tells his friends what happened when he tried out Whampire on Earth.


**Just something that came to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Ben Tennyson smiled as he watched Sasha and Whampire waltz in the grand ballroom.

"Those two were sure made for each other." said Ben.

"For sure," Rachel said, watching with him. "Whampire's such a cool alien, everyone here loves him!"

"Not as much as me." Sasha said, snuggling her beloved Vladat.

Ben chuckled. "Yeah, I agree." His smile fell a little. "But when I became Whampire, things got a bit rough for me."

Rachel looked at him. Whampire and Sasha stopped dancing.

"What do you mean?" asked Whampire.

"Well, don't get me wrong. I was totally psyched when I got Whampire in the Omnitrix. I was so pumped to go back to Earth and try him out on some bad guys back home. Once I beat Transyl and went back to Earth, Rook and I went to Friedkin University to visit Gwen..."

* * *

Ben and Rook arrived at Friedkin University. The sky was cloudy and the wind was chilly, the usual Friedkin University weather.

"It feels good to be back here." Ben said.

"I do not understand why you are so fond of this school, Ben." Rook said. "Education is clearly not one of your interests."

"True, but any place that's good creepy and not evil bad guy creepy is okay in my book!" Ben said. "No wonder Gwen came here."

Soon as Ben stepped on campus, students came up to him like a flock of ducks towards a pile of breadcrumbs.

"It's Ben 10!" a girl squealed.

"Welcome back, Ben!"

"BEN 10 KAPPA!" the frat boys cheered.

Ben smiled wide. His popularity with the students was another perk of the school.

"Welcome back, Mr. Popular." Gwen said with Kevin and Zed.

"Hey, cuz!" Ben gave his cousin a big hug. "You would not believe the adventure I had! And I got the coolest alien ever!"

Rook seemed perplexed. "But I thought you disliked Anur Transyl."

"Whoa! Back up! You went on Anur Transyl?!" Kevin blurted out. Zed whimpered in alarm. "How'd you get out of there alive?!"

"Well, you see, Rook and I-

"LOOK OUT!" someone screamed.

Multiple laser shots came down from the sky. It was Billy Billions and his robotic cheerleader Mazuma.

"Well, lookie here." Billy sneered. "It's Tennyson, popular than ever."

Captain Nemesis and Kangaroo Commando jumped onto the scene.

"Did ya miss us, Tennyson?" Captain Nemesis said.

Ben frowned.

"This time, our time has truly come!" Kangaroo Commando boasted.

"The Vengers are here for vengeance!" Billy gloated.

Ben and his team were less than intimidated.

"Is the circus in town?" said Kevin.

"Don't worry, guys. I got this." Ben assured them.

"Really? It's four against one." Gwen reminded him.

"Relax, Gwen. This is the perfect chance to try out my new guy!" Ben activated the Omnitrix. In a flash of green, he became his new alien, Whampire.

The Vengers and the crowd of kids gasped. Whampire flashed his fangs in the direction of his enemies.

"Tennyson?!" Billy said.

"That's Whampire to you." Whampire said in his Transylvanian voice.

The boys were awestruck and the girls swooned.

"An alien vampire?!" Gwen said, baffled.

"Whampire..." a nerdy girl gushed. "Wow..."

"He's so handsome!" a girl squealed.

"Look at those muscles!"

"His voice is so dreamy!"

"He's dreamy!"

"He can nibble on my neck anytime!"

Whampire turned to his admirers. He gave them a fangy smile and the girls screamed with love sickness.

Rook stared as the girls fawned over Ben's form. "I had no idea Vladats were so popular among Earth females..."

But the Vengers were miffed. But not nearly as miffed as Billy.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?!" He pointed a finger at Whampire. "He's not handsome and dreamy! He's just a pasty faced freak with a creepy voice!"

His words angered the girls. They began throwing rocks, pencils, pom poms, anything that's not tied down.

"Sheesh, is Ben gonna beat the bad guys or will his fan club will?!" said a thoroughly annoyed Gwen. "Anytime now, Ben!"

"Alright, alright." Whampire spat out three Corrupturas. One for Captain Nemesis, Kangaroo Commando, and Billy Billions.

"What's happening?!" Captain Nemesis said, struggling to control his body.

Kangaroo Commando threw a suck punch right in the captain's face. "AAH! Sorry!"

Billy Billions shot his blaster at Kangaroo Commando. The villains began kicking each others' butts!

But not Mazuma. "It seems you forgot about me." She charged at Whampire and was about to strike.

Whampire grinned.

Mazuma swiped at him, but Whampire moved fast as lightening and grabbed the bionic blonde by the neck.

"Actually," Whampire hissed in her ear. "I was saving you for dinner..."

Whampire opened his mouth and bit down hard on Mazuma's neck.

Many people screamed, both in joy and terror.

Whampire ripped out Mazuma's metallic neck. He released her then delivered a punch, right through her chest.

"Mazuma!" Billy cried out before getting socked by Captain Nemesis.

After several minutes of the Vengers attacking each other, they finally went down and the Plumbers immediately took them away.

But Ben was still Whampire, and the girls were drooling all over him. They squealed and giggled as they felt his muscles and sweet-talk them in his spooky voice.

"Just when I thought Ben couldn't be any more of a pain." Gwen groaned.

"Agreed." Kevin said.

Gwen, Rook, and Zed turned to see Kevin standing at a far distance.

"What's with you?" Gwen said.

"Just keeping my distance." Kevin said.

"You're not scared, are you?" It surprised Gwen to see her boyfriend easily scared.

"I do not blame Kevin's cautiousness." Rook said. "After all, Vladats are a predatory species."

"Wait, you mean Ben has the power to suck blood?!" Kevin blurted out.

"No, not blood."

Kevin sighed in relief.

"Life energy." Rook corrected.

"WHAT?!" Kevin and Gwen shouted. They looked back to Ben, who seemed to be eyeing a girl's neck.

"Uh, Tennyson. Shouldn't you change back now?" Kevin asked.

Whampire frowned. "Fine." He touched the Omnitrix symbol, but bothing happened. "What the-?!" He hit it again. And again. "Uh, it's not working."

"This can't be good." Gwen said. She brushed through the fangirls and pulled her costum out. "We better get you out of here before you get thirsty."

"What? Oh, come on, Gwen. I not gonna take a bite out of..." His voice trailed off. His infrared vision saw the ridiculous amount of energy in her body.

Gwen saw the hunger in Whampire's eyes. "Sorry, Ben." He used her magic to put a clamp of mana over Whampire's mouth. "Not gonna take any chances."

Whampire paused. Then he inhaled Gwen's clap through his fangs. "Mmm! Not bad."

"Okay! This is really bad!" Kevin said. "We're gonna need garlic and lots of it!"

Gwen, Rook, and Whampire just stared.

"Uh, Kevin, I think that only works on Earth vampires, not alien ones." Gwen said.

"Well then what are we suppose to do?!" Kevin said. "Ben's stuck as the alien Dracula."

Whampire shrugged. "Relax, Kev. This isn't the first time the Omnitrix is acting weird. I'm sure I'll change back eventually."

"It better be soon," Kevin said. "This new alien creeps me out."

"And he could seriously use some teeth whitener." Gwen added.

Whampire frowned.

The sun peeked through the clouds, when the light hit Whampire's arm. He hissed and jumped back. "Guys, we're gonna need a dark place for me."

* * *

With the sun out, Gwen was nice enough to let Ben hide in her and Kevin's underground hideout.

Rook, Gwen, and Kevin arrived with some smoothies. They looked around.

"Ben, where are you?" Gwen asked.

Rook looked at the ceiling. "Up there."

The friends looked up and there was Whampire, hanging on the ceiling like a bat.

"Figures." said Kevin.

Whampire opened his eyes and smiled. "My lunch has just arrived..."

"I mean it, Ben, drop the vampire act." Gwen told him.

"Give it a rest, as you humans say." Rook said.

Whampire dropped down. "The hunger never rests, my children."

Kevin shivered. "Okay, seriously, you are creeping us out on purpose!"

"Fear not, my black swan. You shall be spared from my thirst." Whampire took his smoothie sank his teeth right into the cup.

He sucked down the smoothie in mere seconds.

"We better get some more smoothies." Gwen said. "Ben, the sun's still up. So stay put!" Gwen said.

"Can do."

* * *

The gang went to the surface. But they were surprised to see a small mob of people and they didn't look happy.

"There!" A man pointed at Rook. "That's Tennyson's sidekick!"

"We're here for the vampire!" a person yelled angrily.

"What?!" Gwen blurted.

Just then, an alien will lumpy, olive skin in a blue suit came holding a microphone along with a cameraman.

The gang recognized him all too well.

"Oh, no..." Gwen groaned.

"This is William Harangue, coming to you live from Feuedkin Univeristy! Where the so called hero Ben Tennyson has become a blood sucking monster!" He pointed at Rook. "You! You're Tennyson's partner in crime. Where's Tennyson?! Where's he hiding?!"

"Uh, I am not certain what is happening here, sir." Rook said in his usual polite tone.

Gwen used her magic to turn off the camera. "Harangue, what is going on here?"

"Stand down, witch!" Will snapped. "Everyone saw the video online! Ben Tennyson is now a vampire! An undead creature of the night! We've come to slay him before he slays us!"

"Video?" Rook said, puzzled.

Kevin checked his phone. "Yup, Tennyson's beat down on the Vengers is already on the Internet. Reviews are off the charts."

"If you know what's best for you, let us stop the supernatural menace, Ben Tennyson!" Will demanded.

"Seriously?" Gwen said. Will Harangue was a scumbag, but to rally a mob of vampire haters was truly low.

"Surrender the vampire to us!" shouted a chubby housewife wearing a lei of garlic.

Gwen let out a huge sigh. "This is gonna be quite a day."

"Better get Ben." Kevin said, running off.

"AFTER HIM!" Will shouted. But thanks to Gwen putting up a force shield, they weren't after anyone.

Kevin went down and found Ben. He was still Whampire. He slurped on a smoothie, looked at a mirror, and snarled, his fangs that were dripping with deep red.

"Ben!" Kevin shouted.

Whampire wiped his mouth. "What? It's not real blood, it's cherry strawberry!"

"That's enough goofing around! Will Harangue is up there with a lynch mob armed with garlic, wooden stakes, and attitude!"

Whampire sneered. "Harangue? Of course."

"You better change back and try to win the crowd over."

"Hmm," Whampire thought deeply. "So...Harangue has an actual mob trying to kill me?"

"Yep."

"No mob of normal humans would want to kill me. They know they wouldn't stand a chance..." said Whampire. "I think I know what's really going on." He reached the Omnitrix dial and gave it a turn.

"What are you doing?" asked Kevin.

"I have to be Whampire for a little bit longer."

"What?! Ben, I know you think Whampire's a cool alien, but the people up there don't!"

"Sorry, Kevin. This is a job for Whampire, a real job." said the hero. "But I'm gonna need your help with something."

* * *

Back topside, Will and the mob was getting restless.

Just when Gwen was about to snap with their complaints, Whampire flew down. Thankfully, the clouds blocked out the sun for him.

"Ah-ha! So you've come for us!" Will said.

"Drop down the shield, Gwen." Whampire ordered.

It wasn't until Whampire gave her an assured nod that Gwen lowered her mana shield.

Will, the cameraman, and the mob came towards him. But Whampire was unfazed.

"So, another scheme to ruin me, Harangue?" Whampire said.

"Don't be cute, Tennyson!" snapped Will. "We saw you on a savage rampage and we're here to stop your reign of terror!"

"YEAH!" said the mob of few.

Whampire just sighed. "Look, Harangue. I know you're trying to make a living. But come on, this is a bit much, don't you think?"

Will marched right up to Whampire's pale face, but not too close. "I am only heeding the call of these terrified citizens! They saw your nightmarish display of hunger! We're gonna run you out of town before you graduate to nipping the necks of every human!"

"YEAH!" the crowd chanted.

Ben's friends waited for the worst to happen. But Whampire didn't hiss, flash his eyes or bare his fangs. He looked directly into Will's one yellow eye.

"Seems to me this mob is too eager to face an alien vampire." Whampire said. His eyes began to swirl.

Will gasped, but he was already hooked onto Whampire's eyes. They spun and spun, he couldn't take his eye of them.

His eye began to swirl. He was being hypnotized.

"You will tell the truth, Will Harangue." Whampire commanded. "Is this really an angry mob? Or not?"

"No, they're just actors I hired to make you look bad." Will mumbled. "Once I saw the video, I was planning to run you out of town."

Whampire snapped his fingers.

Harangue shook his head. "Huh?! What?! What happened?!"

Kevin stepped out of the shadows holding his phone. "Just caught your confession. And with a few presses, the video was uploaded. "Wow. It's been a few seconds and reviews are already off the charts."

"WHAT?! You can't do this to me!" Will said angrily. He trend to his hired help. "Come on! Don't just stand there! Help me out here!"

"Uh, no offense, boss. But we quit." a guy said.

"You never said anything about a alien vampire with hypno powers!" the woman shouted. She took of her garlic. "I'm outta here!"

The crowd dispersed.

With them taken care of, Whampire hit the Omnitrix symbol and became Ben. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Foiled again, Harangue stomped away in anger.

* * *

"So in the end, I had a good time as Whampire and I ruined Harangue on a viral scale."

"Awesome!" Sasha said.

Whampire grinned. "Sounds like something I would have done."

"You sure handled that situation well, Ben." Rook patted his partner's shoulder. "I was impressed."

"Yeah, it's cool being Whampire." Ben said. He high-fived Whampire. "But I'm glad I can be myself with you guys."

Rachel hugged him. "True. Very true."


End file.
